la ultima promesa
by pipe92
Summary: mirai gohan le dio su ultima promesa a mirai videl antes de su ultima pelea con los androides sera ella capaz de cumplirla o su amor por el sera mas fuerte , universo alternativo me inspire en el fanfictions avalon y color espereza de LDGV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**universo alternativo 3 años antes que mirai trunks viaje al pasado y dos días antes de la ultima batalla de mirai gohan **

**me inspire en el fanfictions avalon y color espereza de LDGV **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1: la promesa<strong>

Ya era de mañana pero el tenia un mal presentimiento que tal vez no sobreviviría la siguiente pelea , después de la último enfrentamiento con los androides en el cual había perdido su brazo , no quería separarse de ella .

la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida la que le dio más motivos para continuar peleando por un futuro mejor , desde que la conoció se había convertido en una persona muy especial en su vida , ella era una guerrera , fuerte y valiente aunque había perdido a su padre hace muchos años al igual que el , no perdía las esperanza de un mundo mejor

Pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para su amor, se habían casado hace un mes pero jamás se lo dijo a nadie ni siquiera a trunks, mientras se ponía de pie ella se despertaba

- que gohan adonde vas- peguntaba mientras se sobaba los ojos

- debo irme videl lo sabes

- pero has perdido tu brazo no puedes pelear tu solo sería un suicidio

- lo sabes soy el único que puede derrotar a esos monstruos - reflexionaba- quiero que me prometas algo videl

- que cosa quiere gohan

- que si no vuelvo o no tienes noticias mías durante un mes, quiero que me olvides y rehagas tu vida prométeme lo

- no gohan eso es una locura yo jamás haría lo que me pides

- tienes que hacerlo no quiero que te quedes sola

- no gohan no puedo hacer eso, además se que tu volverás lo has hecho durante los 2 años de los que nos conocemos

- no sé si esta vez lo pueda hacer, quiero por favor que cumplas con eso

- está bien gohan te lo prometo- cruzando los dedos en señal de mentira

- no quiero que te quedes sola aun que se que tienes a iresa y shanper si no regreso , quiero que tu y si quiere ellos también se vayan a quedarse a vivir con bulma y trunks

- a si tú me has contado sobre ellos viven en la corporación capsula

- sí, debo irme recurada lo que te dije, yo debo ir a ver a trunks- decía mientras se disponía a volar pero antes-a dios videl te amo

- yo también guerrero dorado

después de irse videl espero durante días a las afueras del refugio de Orange star city pero no volvió durante semanas lo espero pero no regreso paso un mes y tuvo que admitir que su querido gohan se había muerto durante su pela con los androides lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar pero no estaa sola la aconpañaba una jovencita de su edad rubia de ojos azules

- videl amiga no llores te hará mal en tu estado- decía su amiga

- lo se iresa pero él se fue y no sabrá que será padre

- pero como sabes que él está muerto pudo haberse retrasado

- no creo , por lo general escucho historias de sus peleas pero nadie lo ha visto hace más o menos 3 semanas -piensa-lo que me hace suponer que fue derrotado

- que vas hacer con tu promesa piensan cumplirla o no

-claro que no pienso cumplirla menos ahora que espero un hijo suyo

- y que piensa hacer videl

- el me dijo que fuera a ver a bulma y a trunks a la corporacion capsula en la capital del oeste

- pero gohan tenia intenciones de formar familia tu sabes tener hijos y ese tipo de cosas

- bueno se lo dije una vez pero

- que fue lo que te dijo

* * *

><p><strong>dos días de haberse casado videl tenia una pregunta a gohan<strong>

- son gohan te puedo preguntar algo

- si videl , pero ya te dije que me llamaras gohan ya estamos casado tenemos mas confianza entre nosotros

- si disculpa, pero mi pregunta es que si te gustaría que formáramos un familia, tu sabes tener hijos y esas cosas

- no lo se videl es mucha responsabilidad mas aun en este mundo que ya no es seguro , pero te prometo que cuando todo termine formaremos una familia y nos iremos a vivir a las montañas paoz

- esta bien estoy de acuerdo contigo

* * *

><p>- y eso fue lo que me dijo ese día- recordaba mientras seguía llorando<p>

- aaa era un chico muy inteligente y guapo si no lo hubiese a tomado tu ,lo abría hecho yo

- que fue lo que dijiste- preguntaba furiosa tras aquella confesión de su amiga

- nada yo solo decía que el era guapo

- ya cállate yo me voy a ir a la capital del oeste

- pero que pasara con la gente ellos te necesitan después de que tu padre murió eres la persona que les da animo

- si pero solo sera unos días si preguntan diles que estoy enferma

- esta bien se los diré pero iras tu sola

- claro que si recuerda que gohan me enseño a volar así puedo ir mas rápido

entonces ese mismo día se decidió ir la capital de oeste iba volando hacia la corporación capsula con a terrizo no supo que hacer gritar o tocar lo que quedaba de puerta

- ahi alguien en casa hola alguien me escucha- gritaba la ojiazul

- si quien es usted y que quiere- preguntaba la científica de pelo azul

- yo soy videl y usted es bulma verdad

- si que necesitas jovencita

- es que yo soy la esposa de gohan

- queeeeeeeeeeeeee eso es imposible gohan nunca nos contó que tenia pareja ni mucho menos estuviera casado

- yo soy su esposa y tengo como comprobarlo-saco de su bolsa que traía el báculo sagrado de goku

- pe...pero esto es el báculo sagrado de goku entonces es verdad

- si ya se lo había dicho yo soy la esposa de gohan

- entra niña debo contárselo a trunks se alegrar por la noticia el pobre esta mu triste por la muerte de...- no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

- tranquila ya se que gohan murió

- pero como lo sabes si nadie lo a comentado

- porque gohan antes de irse a hace un mes dijo que si no tenia noticias de el era porque estaba muerto

bulma llevo a videl al subterráneo donde se refugiaban en el estaba trunks a quien también le contaron lo que pasaba el quedo muy sorprendido ya que era el que pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con su maestro jamas le comento sobre que tenia pareja

- pero porque nos contó se había casado-preguntaba el joven trunks

- el quería contarse lo después de que acabar con los androides para que no se enterar eso monstruos y pudieran a serme daño

- aaaa si el nunca le gusto arriesgar a su familia y amigos- recordaba melancólico el joven saiyajin

- por cierto tu trunks eres como te imaginaba en las historias que me relataba gohan

- si gohan te hablaba de mi y que te decía- preguntaba curiosa por saber lo que pensaba su maestro de el

- el decía que tu acabarías con los androides , porque eres el hijo del príncipe de la raza saiyajin y puedes lograr superar a fuerza de el

- en cerio el nunca me dijo eso

- si el siempre me decía eso sobre ti

- trunks ve a las montaña paoz y trae a milk para que conozca videl segura se pondrá contenta por la noticia

- esta bien mama iré por la señora milk

- que ira por la mama de gohan - decía mientras ponía cara de preocupación

- pero porque pones esa cara videl

- es que gohan me comentaba que su madre es algo estricta y no se si yo sea de su agrado

- no te preocupes ella te va querer

en ese momento trunks dirijo rumbo a las montañas paos a traer milk , pero en la corporación capsula videl se puso a llorar otra vez

- pero videl creí que ya sabias que gohan esta muerto

- si ya lo se

- entonces porque lloras

- porque el se fue y no va a poder conocer a su hijo

- que estas embarazada y cuanto tienes

- mas de un mes

cuando trunks llego a la casa de milk enpeso a tocar la puerta de la pequeña casa de en las mantañas hasta que fue recibido por la persona que buscaba

- pequeño trunks que haces a qui paso algo malo

- no nada de eso tiene que venir con migo

* * *

><p>espero que les guste ,como racionara milk con la noticia de trunks , cumplirá su promesa videl<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 :recuerdos dolorosos<strong>

cuando trunks llego a la casa de milk en peso a tocar la puerta de la pequeña casa de en las mantañas hasta que fue recibido por la persona que buscaba la madre de su maestro , la cual había tenido que soportar la muerte de su esposo por cual de una enfermedad al corazón y la de su único hijo el que tanto quiso que fuera investigador o un erudito pero por la culpa de unos androides asesinos no pudo realizar sus sueños

- pequeño trunks que haces a qui paso algo malo

- no nada de eso tiene que venir con migo

- pero dime primero que es lo que pasa me estas preocupando

- es que esta la esposa de gohan en casa

- ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿dónde la conoció?... ¿cuántos años tiene?... ¿dónde vive?... -le preguntaba al pobre trunks

- y Como voy a saber eso yo si apenas lleva 1 hora en casa

- disculpa trunks es que es muy buena noticia hace mas de 13 años que no me sentía tan feliz

- no se preocupe señora milk yo la entiendo

en ese momento trunks se llevo a milk a la corporación capsula donde se encontraba videl y bulma , pero por su mente paso que siempre le habría gustado ser abuela desde que tuvo gohan , al llegar fue directamente a ver a su nuera

- tu debes ser videl verdad- preguntaba milk a su nuera

- si yo soy videl satan

- eso quiere decir que eres la hija del fallecido mr satan- preguntaba sorprendida bulma

- si yo soy su hija

- donde conociste a mi hijo videl

- bueno el y yo nos conocimos cuando los androides los atacaron en la ciudad donde vivo Orange star city el nos ayudo con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y - no pudo seguir por que se puso a llorar

- ya tranquila no es para tanto

- es que si es para tanto estoy embarazada y no tengo a nadie mas el era el que me protegía

- en serio eso es maravilloso seré abuela

- señora milk le puedo preguntar donde fue enterrado gohan

- el fue enterrado al lado de su padre goku en las montañas paoz

- yo quisiera ir a visitarlo

- yo puedo llevarla señorita videl - se ofrecía trunks

- gracias trunks

trunks llevo a a videl a las montañas paoz ya que ella no sabia donde era cuando llegaron fueron atrás de la casa donde se encontraban la tumba de los guerreros goku y de gohan ella se arrodillo en frente de la tumba de su amado para poder despedirse

- tenias razón gohan

- disculpe señorita videl pero a que se refieres - preguntaba extrañado el joven trunks

- es que gohan al principio no quería casarse conmigo

- y porque - decía confundido por tal confesión de la esposa de su maestro el hombre que lo educo ,entreno y le enseño lo que era correcto y incorrecto

* * *

><p>videl y gohan llevaban 6 meses siendo novios ella había pensado mucho sobre su futuro ella sabia que el tenia el futuro de la tierra en sus hombros pero a videl no le importo quería pasar el resto de su vida con , el pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaban juntos y se canso de esperar<p>

- son gohan llevamos saliendo unos meses yo creo que deberíamos pasar a otro nivel

- a que te refieres con otro nivel- se preguntaba algo confundido

- tu sabes casarse - decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos muy roja

- no lo se videl

- porque gohan tu no sientes lo mismo

- no es que si hacemos eso y yo llegara a morir tu quedarías devastadas - recuerda- cada ser querido que e perdido me a dolido, tu has perdido a tu padre no quiero que pases por lo mimo otra vez

- no pasara eso gohan debemos pensar en el futuro no en el pasado

- no lo se pero me gusta la forma que vez las cosas me das confianza

- y que dices quieres o no

- estas segura que no te vas arrepentir

- no ni en un millón de años guerrero dorado

* * *

><p>- pero te usted se a arrepentido de casarte con el - preguntaba el joven saiyajin muy respetuosamente<p>

- como se te ocurre claro que no

- entonces porque dice que tenia razón

- porque termine sufriendo por su muerte el siempre se preocupo por eso

- te comprendo yo me culpo por no haberle ayudado en esa batalla no habría muerto o no habría perdido su brazo

- no digas eso el te quería mucho eras casi como un hijo para el

videl se quedo después que trunks se marcho para seguir rezando hasta que sintió una brisa extraña y la sensación de una mano en su hombro hasta que una figura se le apareció en frente

- eres tu gohan

- si videl soy yo hace mucho que no te veo

- pero si tu estas...-

se quedo paralizada por el miedo y por la alegría de por estar nuevamente con el que consideraba el amor de su vida , el hombre que admiraba por su fuerza y coraje , mientras tanto gohan al ver ninguna reacción de videl termino la frase que ella estaba haciendo

- muerto

- si pero como estas aquí y tienes tu brazo- preguntaba al verlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza

- bueno mediero este tiempo para poder estar contigo y lo del brazo cuando mueres llegas entero

- y que quieres conversar

- discúlpame por haberte dejado sola

- tonto siempre preocupándote por los demás

al escuchar esas palabras la ojiazul recordaba las muchas ocasiones que gohan se disculpaba por alguna razón que la mayoría de veces no era su culpa , esa fue la razón de la cual se había enamorado de el la primera vez no porque el era un hombre fuerte si no que apesar que vivo tantas muerte y destrucción mantenía una inocencia y pureza

- y tu siempre tan testaruda que no has cumplido con tu promesa

- tu no entiendes que eso es imposible por que ahora estoy

- embarazada verdad

- si y ¿ como lo sabes ?

- porque los estado observando a ti , trunks y a mama

- en serio- preguntaba incrédula

- nunca has estado sola , incluso conocí a tu padre los dos te estamos protegiendo

- mi padre el como esta se que es una pregunta absurda

- jajaja no es una pegunta absurda el esta bien aunque...

- aunque que gohan

- bueno el padre de trunks era vegeta aunque el esta en el infierno

- pero porque yo creí que el había muerto defendiendo la tierra al igual que todos los demas amigos tuyos

- si pero antes el era malo y hizo cosas terrible pero no te preocupes cuando cumpla su condena ir con los demás al cielo pero no se lo digas a trunks

- si seria algo chocante ya el pobre tiene suficiente

- tu debes darle animo estoy seguro que el derrotara a los androides

- pero como lo sabes incluso tu perdiste contra ellos

- haz perdido la fe videl

esa pregunta era lo que le hizo recordar que ya no tenia esperanza para ella el ultimo defensor de la tierra el cual había salvado a muchas personas en tantas ocasiones había sido derrotado y con su caída la esperanza de ella y tal vez el mundo había desaparecido

- si desde que tu te fuiste la e perdido

- debes confiar en el , yo confió en el debes tener fe

- no lo se , creo que este infierno nunca va a terminar

- confías en mi videl

- claro que si por algo nos casamos

- entonces debes confiar en el también porque el los sacar del infierno que están a mi se me acabado el tiempo adiós videl

- adiós gohan

después de haberse a parecido gohan , videl quedo mas tranquila el haberse despedido de el le ayudo a estar segura y confiada de que puede haber un futuro mejor se paro de donde había estado fue a buscar a trunks quien estaba secar de un lago

- y como se siente señorita videl

- mejor mas tranquila pero ya no me digas señorita dime videl hay confianza

- si es que usted es la esposa de mi maestro

- si y ahora somos amigos es por eso que quiero que entrenes a mi futuro hijo

- que en serio seria fabuloso

- claro que si el o ella sera tan fuerte como su padre y su abuelo goku , que gohan tanto me contaba historias sobre el

* * *

><p>gracias por leer comentarios criticas sugerencias<p>

este va hacer el penúltimo capitulo ya que esta historia no iba a ser muy larga seria mas una despedida de mirai gohan a mirai videl


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 un nuevo comienzo <strong>

después de 8 meses desde que gohan tuvo su ultima despedida con videl ella dio a luz una pequeña niña la cual llamo pan el parto fue algo duro porque en ese momento solo se encontraba bulma y trunks para ayudarla pero después de un par de horas lograron sacar a la pequeña pan

un mes después de eso la pequeña pan fue bautizarla por míster popo en el templo de kamisama . iresa fue su madrina elegida por videl ya que era su mejor amiga y su padrino que fue trunks , videl sabia que gohan lo habría elegido en el pasado siempre habla de el lo consideraba un hijo para el

aun que ella estaba feliz de escuchar la noticia de que trunks usaría la maquina del tiempo construida por bulma para viajar al pasado advirtiendo sabre la aparición de los androides y de la enfermedad de goku no estaba segura de que funcionaria ella también quería viajar al pasado para ver a su padre una vez mas pero pan era una bebe y aun requería leche materna

- muy bien trunks tu sabes que debes hacer no digas mucho solo dale la medicina a goku

- si mama no debo decir mucho a gohan tampoco sobre su futuro solo cosas esenciales

- trunks ahora tu eres mas grande y maduro que el en el pasado

- si lo se solo espero que esto funcione y no tengamos mas bajas que las que ya tenemos

- claro que si funcionara según mis calculo debe funcionar

después de 2 años y medio trunks viajo al pasado advirtiendo del peligro , pero sin los resultados que bulma había planeado cambiando la historia de esa época pero no logrando cambiar su futuro originado la aparición del androide gero y el androide 20 , 16 y el terrible androide biológico cell y el surgimiento de unos androides 17 y 18 mas poderosos pero no tan crueles como los de su época

pero algo bueno saco con su viaje y interferencia al pasado conoció a su padre vegeta , ayudo a que se mejorar goku de su enfermedad del corazón y junto con el gohan se volvieran mas poderosos para esta vez no derrotar a los androides los cuales habían sido la razón de su viaje en primer lugar si no de algo mas terrible el androide cell el cual tenia como adjetivo lograr su perfección absorbiendo a 17 y a 18

pero gracias a gohan que le enseño que existía un nivel mas del super saiyajin logrando derrotar al malvado de cell y el habia alcanzado mas poder estaba seguro que esta vez si derrotaría a los androides asesinos de su futuro vengando a su maestro gohan y siendo un digno maestro de su hija entrenadola como lo hizo con el en su infancia

mientras trunks regreso a su futuro derrotando con suma facilidad a los androides 17 y 18 regresando la paz a la tierra , una vez que la noticia que los androides habían sido derrotados de un vez por todas , todas las televisaras y radios que aun quedaban en la tierra trasmitiendo la noticia que los androides habían sido derrotas para siempre la noticia la escucho videl la cual fue volando junto a la pequeña pan que también sabia volar a la corta edad de 2 y medio al llegar a la corporación capsula fue a felicitar a trunks por su victoria

- trunks sabia que tu podrías lograrlo - dice mientras lo abraza

- gracia videl pero no pude cambiar el pasado solo hice otro futuro

- eso es lo de menos lo que cuenta que esta pesadilla a terminado - decía bulma

- eres grandioso maestro trunks - elogiaba la pequeña pan a su maestro

- gracias pequeña pan pero tu padre en esta y en el pasado son mas grandiosos que yo

trunks les contó lo sucedido con gohan y su pelea con cell la cual había sido la batalla mas grande de todas con mucho esfuerzo lograron vencerlo pero con el costo de la muerte de goku tras teletrasportar a cell al planeta de kaiosama antes que se autodestruyera

- es me parece un relato sorprendente ese peto que el no me conocerá en el pasado

- yo no estaría tan seguro de ello - decía con cara de alegría

- porque dices eso el cambio esta hecho - preguntaba algo confusa

- porque gohan me contó que su madre tiene pensado inscribirlo en la preparatoria de Orange star city en algunos años mas - piensa - y según yo recuerdo tu vivías y estudiabas hay

- eso quiere decir que el me conocerá después de todo

después de esa visita por la celebración del triunfo de trunks se fueron a las montañas paoz donde vivían junto con milk y donde el enseño a volar a su hija pan ( de la misma forma que gohan le enseño a ella ) era ya algo tarde pero se sienita una gran brisa de aire tibio el cual le recordo el día que se le había aparecido gohan por la misma razón decidió ir a ver su tumba pero no iba sola la acompañaba su pequeña hija pan

- bien gohan tu tenias toda la razón el si logro derrotar a eso androides asesinos

- mama con quien estas hablando - preguntaba curiosa la pequeña pan

- recuerdas que te dije que papa esta en el cielo pequeña pan

- ship lo recuerdo porque mami

- porque estoy hablan con tu papa el te escucha y protege si quieres hablarle el te escuchara

- no es necesario el me habla en sueños mamita dice que esta orgulloso de mi maestro trunks , de mi y dice que te espera desde el cielo - dice mientras pone cara de creer que lo que dijo era lo mas normal del mundo

- pan creo que es algo tarde deberías irte a dormir - le dice a su pequeña hija pero se quedo pensativa por las palabras de su pequeña hija era realmente cierto que gohan se comunicaba con pan desde el otro mundo a trabes de su sueño ella sabia que no existían limites para los saiyajines lo que significaba que gohan tenia contacto con pan y conversaban se sentía feliz al menos la no la conocía físicamente pero si a trabes de los sueños

- yo también te espero gohan algún día nos volveremos a ver y cuando sea el momento nadie nos podrá separan solo hasta ese día - decía mientras se ponía de pie y veía el atardecer pensando en que un nuevo día llegaría y junto con el un nuevo futuro y nuevas aventuras las esperaban a ella y a su hija pan

** fin**

* * *

><p>gracias por leer comentarios ,criticar, sugerencias<p>

** toda historia tiene su mensaje y en esta el mensaje que trae es que el amor puede traspasar cualquier barrera y aunque se aya perdido a un ser querido se debe recordar **

fue algo difícil este ultimo capitulo ya que no sabia como terminar la historia se me habia ocurrido el primero y segundo capitulo pero el tercero no

si les gustan la historias de gohan y videl tengo mas en mi cuenta


End file.
